Suprise Suprised
by Elen421
Summary: Rob and Gerry plan a surprise to lift Sandra's spirits, only with the two of them planning it something is bound to go wrong, the question is what?


**A/N So hello again, I'm sorry I've not published more but you know, places to be and people to see! I will be updating my other fic soon but I want to be a few chapters in front of what I publish so hopefully I'll get going again with that soon. Anyway, this is a oneshot that's based around a challenge that one of the girls that writes on here gave me when I said I had writer's block, so thanks for the challenge Eden. Reviews would be lovely also.**

**Elen x**

"Have you got it yet?" Strickland asked Gerry as they crossed paths in the corridor that exited from the UCOS office.

"No, I can't exactly go 'Hey Sandra, give us your house key!' can I?" Gerry replied.

"I know Gerry but of all the years I've known you I've always considered you the sneaky one in UCOS." Robert Strickland goaded.

"Well that's not hard considering it's only a competition with Sandra and Brian, sir." Gerry snapped back.

"Well I'm going to speak to Sandra about that warrant you asked for but we need those keys by lunch time Gerry."

"Fine, I'm off out for a fag." Gerry sighed in frustration at his boss.

"Gerry?" Sandra called as she popped her head around the UCOS doors. "I've left some paperwork in my car, while you're out ruining your lungs could you do something useful and get the stuff out my car please?"

"Fine, and what I do or do not do with my lungs is none of your concern." Gerry replied in a joking manner.

"It will be when I have to replace you at UCOS." Sandra hit back just as quickly as she threw her keys to Gerry and disappeared back into the office.

"Well here's your chance Gerry, just take her house key off before you give her, her keys back."

"If you're so bothered than have it." Gerry told Strickland grumpily as he passed the single house key to him.

"You're going to need to cheer up before the party Gerry."

"Sorry sir, it's just Sandra's bad mood and Brian being overly cheery to pretend he's coping is getting to me."

"I know it is Gerry and that's why we're throwing a party to cheer everyone up."

"Well I should probably go sort this warrant out and then I'll meet you at lunchtime, remember to get food."

"Yes, I'll meet you at hers at lunch time."

* * *

"Right Sandra I'm off." Gerry called as the clock told him that it was now half 1.

"What?" Sandra asked as she looked over at him from the sofa she was sat on.

"I have a doctors appointment, I did tell you."

"Oh yeah, sorry off you go then." Sandra told him as she let out another yawn.

* * *

"You're late." Strickland said as he sat outside Sandra's front door.

"I know, I didn't notice the time and then I had to go shopping. You could have let yourself in sir, no offence but you look suspicious hanging around out here." Gerry told him and laughed slightly.

"I would only you have the key." Strickland replied and watched the reaction on Gerry's face. "You do have the key, don't you?"

"No, I gave it to you before I went out for a fag earlier."

"I don't think you did, check your pockets."

"Fine but only if you check yours too." The two men put the bags of food and various decorations down and watched as each emptied their pockets, neither of them had the key. "Maybe you've dropped it?" Gerry suggested as they both dropped to their knees and started looking around Sandra's drive way for the missing key.

"Can I ask you what you think you're doing?" Came Sandra's voice as her car pulled up alongside her house. She was more than a little confused as to why Robert and Gerry were on the ground outside her home.

"Why are you here?" Gerry asked shocked.

"Unless you'd failed to realise, this is my house, I'm here because I decided that with only Brian and I in the office and waiting for forensics, that I might as well close the office. Now that I've answered, please can you tell me what you're doing here?"

"We will Sandra, firstly though. Do you have a spare house key?" Strickland asked as he and Gerry helped each other back to their feet.

"No. Now tell me what the hell you're doing."

"We were throwing you a party." Strickland told her.

"A party? Why do I get the feeling that this was Gerry's idea?" Sandra hissed, getting more and more angry with every word that passed out of the two men in front of her's mouths.

"It was more a joint idea, we wanted to cheer you and Brian up after Jack's departure. We wanted to just spend some time relaxing." Gerry told her.

"So were you planning on throwing this party on my driveway then?" Sandra asked sarcastically, knowing full well that the two men in front of her had done something to mess their own plan up.

"We took your house key but we've kind of lost it." Gerry told her, avoiding her gaze as he did so.

"We're sorry, we'll pay for a replacement." Strickland finished but to their surprise Sandra burst out laughing, instead of screaming.

"What's funny?" Gerry asked.

"Well Gerald, I noticed my key was gone when you delivered my keys back to me and then I found it laying on the seat that Strickland had been sat on, it didn't take me long to figure that you both had the afternoon off so I thought I'd come and see just what stupid idea had gotten into your head this time."

"So you have your key?" Strickland asked, still panicking slightly inside.

"Yeah." Sandra said as she lifted it up to show them. "Never try to take or 'borrow' any of my things again because I will find out and next time you will be punished, this time I'll let you off. Only because I can see several bottles of what I only hope is alcohol."

"It is." Gerry told her, his face now a subtle red colour.

"Well then I'll open the door and you can set up your little party and ring Brian too while I put my feet up." Sandra told them as a smile crept across her face when she saw the boys standing staring at her in shock. "Chop chop boys."


End file.
